Other Side of the Door
by Fmppl
Summary: Lily and James get into a fight. As usual. But this time, Lily has had enough. Will their relationship be jeopardized? Or will James be able to save it? Based on the song by Taylor Swift. ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey guys! My first shot a songfics soooooooooo, review and tell me whether it was good or not! Based on the song "Other Side of the Door" by Taylor Swift.**

**ENJOY!**

_In the heat of the fight _  
_I walked away,_  
_Ignoring words that you were saying,_  
_Trying to make me stay_

"Lily, please don't go! I didn't all those things! Please!"

But Lily ignored him and continued walking.

_I said, "This time I've had enough."_  
_And you've called a hundred times,_  
_But I'm not pickin' up_

"Lily! Please!" James raced after her

Lily turned on him. "You know what James? I've had enough! I thought you changed! But I guess I was wrong." and with that she raced to the heads common room. James hot on her heels. When he got to the portrait and said the password, he found that it had changed.

He raced to the owlery. He grabbed his owl, wrote a hasty "_I'm sorry, please forgive me_" on a piece of parchment and sent it to the heads common room window.

~ **4 Days Later **~

Lily had missed 4 days worth of classes. But she didn't care. She held up the hundreds of letters that James had sent. No. She refused to give in. She had ignored all these. She could ignore more.

_'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over._  
_But if you look a little closer_

Lily screamed out in frustration. She should just confront him and tell him that they were over. But she couldn't. If only James had looked a little closer into her heart.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_  
_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_  
_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_  
_Come back for more._  
_And don't you leave, _  
_'cause I know all I need_  
_is on the other side of the door._

Just then, a pebble hit the glass window. Lily looked out of her window in curiousity. She looked down to the Hogwarts grounds, only to find James standing there. In the pouring rain. When James saw her, he cupped his mouth in his hands and screamed the very words that Lily had wanted to hear all that time. "LILY MARIE EVANS! I LOVE YOU!" Lily wanted to forgive him so badly. She wanted to so bad. But she had to stay strong. No. She would continue to ignore him.

_Me and my stupid pride_  
_I'm sittin' here, alone._  
_I'm going through the photographs,_  
_Staring at the phone._  
_I keep going back over_  
_Things we both said_  
_And I remember the slammin' door,_  
_And all the things that I misread._  
_So baby if you know everything_  
_Tell me why you couldn't see_  
_That when I left I wanted you to_  
_Chase after me? Yeah_

Curse her pride. It was all her stupid, effing pride that she was sitting here. All alone. Just looking at photographs of her and James, smiling without a care in the world. She stared out of the window hoping that an owl would appear.

She went over all the things they had said through their last fight. She remembered slamming the door in James's face and instantly changing the password.

After all this time, she saw wrong in her doings. She stared angrily at the picture she was currently holding. "If you knew everything, why couldn't you see that I wanted you to chase after me?" she said quietly to the picture-James.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_  
_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_  
_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_  
_Come back for more._  
_And don't you leave, _  
_'cause I know all I need_  
_is on the other side of the door_

There it was again. The pebbles. She raced to the window and wrenched it open. There he was again. As if by magic, which it probably was, it started raining again. He yelled out the words he had said countless times before. "I LOVE YOU! FORGIVE ME! FALL BACK INTO MY ARMS! AND I WILL NEVER, I REPEAT, _NEVER_. LET YOU GO AGAIN!"

_And I scream out the window,_  
_"I can't even look at you, I don't need you," _  
_But I do, I do, I do._  
_I say, "There's nothing you can say_  
_To make this right again, I mean it, _  
_I mean it"_  
_What I mean is_

"JAMES POTTER! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU! LET ALONE FORGIVE YOU! GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Lily yelled.

"_That is a lie and you know it._" said a voice in her head. Her mind knew it. She knew it.

She needed James. She knew she was being stupid. She yelled out the window again in a slightly shaky voice. "There's nothing you can do to make me forgive you! I mean it!"

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_  
_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_  
_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_  
_Come back for more._  
_And don't you leave, _  
_'cause I know all I need_  
_is on the other side of the door_

But James was stubborn. He was now sopping wet. He knew he should get back inside, but he kept going. "I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU LILY! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT!"

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes_  
_And the conversation_  
_With the little white lies._  
_And the faded picture_  
_Of a beautiful night_  
_You carried me from your car_  
_up the stairs_  
_And I broke down cryin'_  
_Was she worth this mess?_  
_After everything and that little black dress_  
_After everything I must confess,_  
_I need you_

Lily took in his face, his beautiful hazel eyes, she thought about the fight. It was full of lies and she knew it. She stared at the faded picture she now held. It was on a beautiful night. James had forced her to go on a broomstick with him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She raced out of the portrait hole, down the staircases, out of the Main Hall and into the wet grounds. She carried on until she reached James. He was still looking up at the tower with a crestfallen expression on his face. He looked back down to the ground. Only to find Lily right there in front of him. She gave one look at him and threw her arms around his neck.

James stood there, surprised. But the surprise didn't last long for he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and carried her all the way back to the Head's common room.

When they got there, James looked down at Lily. Lily looked at him and smiled, "The password is Rain." James nodded. They entered the common room, James laid Lily onto the couch. She sat up and, without warning, she burst into tears. James put an arm around her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Lily turned her head to James and smiles, "All this time, I was just sitting here. Being an idiot. But now I know."

"Know what?"

"James Potter, I need you."

~**The End ~**


End file.
